Gratitude
by green-leaf9
Summary: Frodo thanks Arwen for saving his life.


Gratitude  
By: green_leaf9  
  
Arriving in Rivendell had been quite an experience for Frodo who now wandered around the House of Elrond quietly. He was healed and was feeling so much better physically. The searing pain wasn't going through him like it had been before Arwen came along. She was exactly what who he was thinking of as he walked along.  
The Elven princess had saved his life. It was her courage that saved him. If it hadn't been for her he would of been dead. She had risked everything for someone she didn't know at all, only by name. The beautiful elf had healed him with her own will. Gandalf had explained how she had did it and it was actually quiet amazing. She had blessed him with her grace and was able to heal him enough to make it to Rivendell. Frodo had no idea how in the world he was going to thank her. He was having trouble thinking of a way. He didn't even know her!  
"Well, hello Frodo!" Pippin bounced over to his friend. "Where have you been? Merry! Sam! I found him!"  
Sam and Merry came running up behind Frodo and Pippin.  
"Have you seen all of the elves?" Sam said excitedly. "They are really extreodinary, Frodo. Have you gotten a chance to talk to any of them. They have so many great stories to tell."  
"Not yet, Sam." Frodo smiled. "But I will soon. If I can manage."  
"What do you mean?" Merry aked as they walked on and into the beautiful and large gardens.  
Frodo blushed. "I was meaning to. Well...I wanted to thank Lady Arwen for saving my life. If it wasn't for her...I'd be one of them. Neither living or dead."  
Sam nodded his head. "Of course you have to thank her! I've got to thank her too. I wouldn't have been able to go on if you had died or worse. Yes...Yes. Let's go and find her."  
"Okay. Where would an Elven princess be during this time of night?" Merry wondered.  
"How about on that balcony right over there with Aragorn." Pippin lowered his voice to a whisper. "Look." he giggled. "What a beautiful picture that is."  
Frodo looked up and saw Arwen standing with Aragorn on the balcony. They were holding hands and seemed to be in a lovey moment. He rolled his eyes as he saw Pippin begin to creep closer towards the balcony and climb up several rocks.  
"Pippin!" Frodo hissed. "Get back here! They're going to see you."  
"Oh, come on, Frodo. No harm is being done." Pippin continued to climb and was soon and very reluctantly follwoed by Sam, Merry, and Frodo. When they were close enough to hear what they were saing they hid in the bushes.  
Pippin and Merry begin to giggle softly, but were silenced when Aragorn turned his attention elsewhere.  
"Did you hear that?" asked Aragorn.  
Frodo gave Pippin and Merry looks.   
Soon enough Aragorn turned his attention back to Arwen to their relief and they contineud on their conversation. It looked as though Arwen was going to give up her immortality just to be with Aragorn. Frodo found it a bit disturbing, but said nothing. He liked Arwen as an elf and didn't want her to become a mortal and evetually die.   
Not surprisingly Aragorn and Arwen shared a soft kiss under the moonlight. At this Pippin bursted out laughing. Loudly. This caused Sam to jump and trip over Merry. The two hobbits rolled out out from under the bushes to Frodo's greatest dismay. He could already feel his face growing warm with what would be happening next. Pippin crawled out from under the bushes next. Frodo stayed for several more moments, daring not look up. Finally he managed the courage and crawled out as well.   
Aragorn didn't look either pleased or angry. "What are you four doing looking for trouble?"  
Frodo didn't dare look up. For a few moments he considered putting on the ring.  
"Nothing." Pippin, Merry, and Sam said in unision.  
Merry threw Pippin a dark look. "We were just, uh, admiring the gardens. They are quiet splendid to look upon. PIPPIN," he coughed. "Pippin...my dear friend Pippin, Pippin who I'm going to personally hurt after this wanted to be rude and interupt your, um, meeting..." he coughed again.  
Finally Frodo looked up, but kept his eyes only on Arargorn.  
Sam rolled his eyes. "We're sorry Aragorn. It was all o f our fautls. We shouldn't have been so snoopy."  
Aragorn nodded his head. "I see."  
"Frodo wanted to talk to Lady Arwen and we were looking for her. Isn't that right, Frodo?" he nudged his friend.  
Frodo managed a shrug.   
Aragorn smiled at the hobbits then. "Alright. Then Frodo will have his chat with Lady Arwen."   
With that said and again to Frodo's great dismay Aragorn led the other three hobbits back towards the House of Elrond. This left Frodo and Arwen along on the balcony.  
"I'm sorry about that. Pippin tends to have aproblem it seems." Frodo said looking up at the beauty that was Arwen.  
Arwen nodded her head. She was very graceful, beautiful, tall, elegant, slim, and to Frodo she seemed to glow.   
"I see that you've healed, Frodo." she gave him a small smile. "I was worry for quite a bit."  
Frodo grinned. "Actually, I wanted to thank you...I...you saved me. I didn't want to die...I, uh..." he glanced at the ground. He paused for several moments. "Why did you cry for me?" he asked.  
To Frodo's surprise the elf kneeled down so that they were at eye level. She looekd deep into his eyes with her blazing blue eyes. Her gaze was almost too much to endure.  
"You're the one that's going to save us all. I have great faith in you, Frodo." she whispered.  
Frodo stared at her. "You don't even know me."  
"I know enough."   
The hobbit looked down again. "Thank you, Arwen." he said. "...thank you." and that was all he could manage to say.  
With that Arwen drew Frodo near and embraced him tightly. They stayed like that for several moments, letting s small, but tight bond come between them. 


End file.
